Dangerous Love Derek Hale
by moniet93
Summary: Ashley Hale was raised to hate werewolves. Her family are the most dangerous werewolves hunters next to the argents because they have no code. Derek hale came along and ruined everything because their mates. Derek leaves to find his sister Laura not telling Ashley anything but will a call from Chris argent change everything?
1. Omega

"Where you going mommy?" I crouched down to comfort my daughter. I hate leaving her with my parents but I have to. "I'm going to go meet up with

daddy and then we're going to come back for you okay?" My daughter nodded her head and wiped her eyes. It was way past her bedtime but she didn't

want to miss saying goodbye. I looked up to see my dad with a disapproving look. "What do you want me to do just move on?" "That boy doesn't care

about you." I covered my daughters' ears she didn't need to hear this. "We aren't arguing about this anymore I made my choice a long time ago and you

need to accept it." "You haven't been happy ever since he left how can I just let that go." "Look Chris called me and told me everything that happened

especially Kate dying don't you think we should at least pay our respects." "We haven't been friendly with the argents in ages they don't think our methods

are right they made that stupid code for a reason." I just rolled my eyes. I felt my daughter fall asleep while we were talking signaling it was my time to

go. "Look just watch Talia for me okay she is your granddaughter." My dad just picked her up and put her to bed without saying a goodbye to me. I turned

around not caring ready to go to Beacon Hills.

**Few Hours later**

I came up Beacon Hills high school where the kids were already in school. "Okay Ashley you're looking for a Scott McCall and Stiles what ever his last name

is." I turned the car off and made my way inside not even bothering to go to the main office. I must've walked for a few minutes till I saw a boy come out a

bathroom looking scared. _Now if that isn't suspicious_. "Excuse me." The boy looked at me covering his ear. "Hi I was wondering do you happen to know a

Scott McCall." "Um yeah I know Scott what do you want with him?" "Oh I just need him to answer a few questions." I looked behind the boy to see a girl

bring a dress out her locker. "Actually can you tell me who that is?" He turned around letting me get a glimpse of his ear. _Black blood_. "Her name's Alison

argent I'm Jackson just so you know." "Well I didn't but thanks anyway." I walked away to see Alison get snatched into a room. "No Ashley don't make too

much of a scene just wait for her to leave." So that's what I did I waited. Alison came out but I was pretending to look in my phone but when the second

person came out I pushed him right back in. "Scott McCall, werewolf, turned by peter hale, went out with an Alison Argent, best friends with stiles unknown

last name that I don't care about am I missing anything?" Scott looked at me shocked. "Um who are you?" "Look all you need to know is I'm not going to

hurt you I'll leave that to the argents but what you can tell me is where do I find Derek hale?" "What do you want with Derek?" I twirled my ring around my

finger thinking of an answer. "He's an old friend of mine and I really need to discuss some things with him and trust me when I say they are very

important."_ Like why did you leave me and your daughter with no contact for months but I'm not going to think about that_. "I don't know where Derek is."

_Lie_ "And if I did I still wouldn't tell you."_ Bad choice of words Scott_. "Oh you will tell me sooner or later because if I'm not correct I don't think you and

Alison are suppose to be together." Scott didn't say anything conforming my thoughts. "If you want me I'll be at this address." I handed him a piece of

paper and turned to walk out the door. "Why would I want you?" "Because Derek's an alpha and every alpha needs a Beta it won't be long till he finds one."

I left the room and went straight to my car I have a funeral to attend right.

I was standing off to the side already beating Chris here just watching the news people act crazy. "I knew you were a crazy bitch Kate but not this

crazy." "Ashley long time no see." I turned around to see Chris argent and his family. "Well Chris when our families don't get along and I choose to stop

hunting what are you going to do." Chris just grinned and gave me a hug. Chris argent and I have always been best friends ever since our fathers trained

us together I started out a little younger though. He wasn't happy about me loving Derek but who was except maybe my cousin but that's a whole other

issue. "So I found Scott wasn't to helpful." I saw Alison out the corner of my eye look at me when I said Scott. "Yeah well I know how you are so." "Blame

me of course." We both turned around to see no other than the scumbag I call Gerard. "Ashley it's been a while." "Yeah well when I heard Kate died I did a

happy dance and then decided to pay my respects." Chris gave me a look saying shut up. "Really and how's your daughter Talia did she start howling at the

moon yet?" "Careful Gerard I almost shot you with the gun up my leg." "Well if we can take our seats." I didn't notice the pastor coming towards us. The

funeral was okay I just looked glared at Gerard the entire time. With him here I knew chaos was about to ensue.

I got to my house that I grew up in my parents never sold it so I had a lot of cleaning to do. My phone started to ring as I was putting my clothes up. "Hi

mom." "Talia wanted to talk to you."_ Okay no hi back_. "Hi mommy." "Hi angel are you behaving?" "Yes me and grandma made cookies today she put flour

in my face."_ Well at least their treating her good_. "That's great honey." "Did you find daddy yet." Shit "Um not yet honey he's very busy with work." "Oh

okay" "Look mommy will call you tomorrow okay. "Yeah love you mommy." "Oh sweetie I love you to." I heard the click and it just made me sad. Derek

hale is so getting a bullet in his chest.


	2. Shape Shifted pt1

"Last time Derek and I talked he said he was returning here because he found out about Laura not that she was dead though." Chris and I were sitting

around in his kitchen catching up on our last phone conversation. "Peter killed her and became the alpha then went on a killing spree on people in charge of

the fire." "Kate" Chris nodded. "You know why she did it right?" Chris didn't say anything. "Oh come on I understand he's your father but we both know

how ban and shady fathers can be." "You married a werewolf." "What does that have to do with anything Derek is still human he has feelings sure I'm mad

at him right now but I still love him." Chris just turned his head. My phone rang showing my father name. "Hello" "I heard Gerard is back." I looked at Chris

staring at me." "Of course he is why are you keeping tabs?" "Look I don't feel okay with this anymore last time we were near Gerard a lot of bad stuff

happened come home." I stood up telling Chris to wait and walked in the living room. "I'm not leaving until I find Derek." "How long does it take to find

your husband?" "The argents don't know where he is and thanks to Gerard declaring war for Kate it won't be easy." "You can't protect him from the argents

you're not a hunter anymore they will use you as bait." "It's a good thing I still train then. I hung up on my dad and looked at the doorway. Alison just

heard my conversation. "You tell Scott I meant ti when I said I want Derek." I walked back to the kitchen to see Chris getting off the phone. "How are you

planning on finding Derek?" I grabbed my jacket and keys. "Sorry Chris we're enemies remember" I left the house.

I went back home trying to come up with a plan. Derek is in hiding and I bet he has a beta in mind. I know it's not Scott. I decided to call him and see if he

would answer this time. "Hello" fuck he answered. "Well look who answers his phone hi honey." "Look ash I'm sorry a lot has happened." "I bet Derek I

haven't heard from you in months Talia asks me all the time where you are." All I could hear was him breathing. "Look I have a lot to do I promise I'll call

and talk to you and Talia tomorrow." "Don't bother calling." I hung up and started to cry.

**Flashback:**

**"Derek I don't know about this." We were in our kitchen discussing him leaving over dinner. "Look there's a reason Laura told me she was **

**going back to beacon hills." We hadn't been to beacon hills since the hale fire will I was gone before then but still it didn't feel right. "Just **

**promise me you'll call me when you find out." "I promise" Derek leaned in and kissed me on the lips.**

Derek broke that promise as soon as he left I didn't hear from him. I understand he probably was upset that Laura was cut in half but I could've been there

to help him. He knows I hate being held in the dark. I looked out the window at the sky and noticed something. "Tomorrows a full moon."

A/N**: Just a short chapter to get by. the next chapter is going to be very long and good so bare with me. leave a comment or questions. thank you**


	3. Shape shifted pt2

I really hate when I think that nothing is going to happen at night and it does. Apparently Scott's friend Lydia, who got attacked by peter,

was found last night naked. I bet Chris thought she was now a werewolf it doesn't seem like it though. Also some dude with the last name

lahey was murdered last night. I'm on my way now to the crime scene to look at it. The driver door as gone and blood was everywhere. "You

have any ideas of what could've done this?" of course Chris would be here on Gerard's orders no doubt. "I have a feeling you're going to tell

me." "Let's just say his son will need a lawyer and a prayer." "His son?" we were walking back to our cars now seeing as the sheriff

came to the scene. "Isaac lahey goes to beacon hills" _hmm I wonder_. I just left without a word and headed towards the school. I was sitting

on the bleachers watching Scott make an ass out of himself. "what the hell are you smelling for?" when Scott got to the boy before stiles and

they both landed facing each other I knew what happened "Damn it Derek the boy whose father just got murdered" I stood up when the

police carried Isaac off the field and ran to my car not before noticing a black Camaro parked a few feet away from me. _I'll be seeing you _

_soon _

_sweetheart_.

As the time grew on I decided to go to Chris's house to see if they were going to do anything about Isaac. I knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to make me see a guy in a uniform go in the kitchen. "What can I do for you Ashley?" I glared at Chris knowing what was

about to happen. "You can't be serious Chris a teenager who just lost his father!" "For all we know he's the one that could've took his

father's life." I shook my head and looked behind him to see Alison standing there. Chris turned around and closed the front door leaving us

outside. "Your wife is insane." "My wife is strong and following her instincts." "One day those instincts are going to get her in trouble." I

walked back to my car dialing Scott's number. "This is why you're an outcast Ashley." I stopped and gritted me teeth. _I'm not an outcast I _

_believe in what's right_. "I'd rather be an outcast than a murdering tyrant." I got in my car looking at a text from Scott.

With Derek stiles is at school.

I got to the school just catching Stiles come out talking on the phone. I waited for stiles to end his phone conversation. "Stiles." Stiles

jumped and dropped his keys. "Oh god where did you come from?" "Listen weird last name I need you to give Derek a message for me."

What like a happy message or I'm going to kill you message? " God this kid talks too much. I gripped stiles up and slammed him against his

jeep. "Just take the damn message." "Okay okay what is it?" "Tell him to meet me at my house." Stiles looked at me in shock.s it no

wait till I find you?" I let go of stiles in surprise. "Do you guys really think I want to kill Derek?" "Well you're a hunter aren't you?" I took

a step back and folded my arms. "Now what made you say that" "I looked up your family their worse than the argents." _Hmm well-played _

_stiles._

"Look just help get lahey out and tell Derek what I said." I walked away leaving stiles to mumble to himself. I went straight home and

cleaned. I know weird seeing that I basically just threatened Derek and told him I was here but these sheets aren't going to wash

themselves. It was 3 hours later when I heard a growl and the front door bang open. I was in the kitchen making food and just grinned

ignoring his footsteps coming towards me. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to speak?" I turned around and saw Derek

looking ready to transform. "What the hell are you doing here?"Funny I would ask you that but you will just lie to me again." "What?"

"Chris argent called me and told me everything about Laura, peter, Scott, and not to mention Kate." Derek just stood there

finally calm. "And all while he's telling this a thought comes to mind why is he telling me this when my **HUSBAND** should be the one doing

it" "Ashley I'm sorry so much happened I didn't…" "Have time to call your wife to assure her and your daughter that you are alive at least."

Derek took a deep breath and backed me up against the counter to the point our noses were touching. "This is my last time saying I'm sorry

okay I didn't mean to leave you out I'm sorry I broke my promise and I'm sorry I left you and Talia now drop it." It was silent for a moment

I was watching Derek listen out for something. "Where is she?" I started to laugh. "You really think id bring her here she's with my parents."

Derek glared at me like I just committed a sin. "You left our daughter with your werewolf hating father?!" "My dad isn't that bad." that was a

big lie. Derek threw his head back in annoyance. "He shot me with an arrow close to my heart." "He found out we had sex be thankful it

wasn't your heart." "He shot me in the leg with a wolf's bane bullet." "You got me pregnant." I said with a shrug. "Let's not forget when he

tasered me in the balls." "We got engaged okay yes my dad is a dick we get it." Derek then attacked me with a hug. "God I missed you so

much." I couldn't help but wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you too." I then pushed Derek away from me and quickly shot him in

the leg. "Ahh what the hell." I grinned and fixed my plate. "Now you're truly forgiven clean up the blood from the floor and make a plate

okay?" I skipped into the dining room and proceeded to eat.


End file.
